Lin's little sister
by charles-gray
Summary: Lin' sister comes by and helps with a case. ((major plot twist, i apologize for it))
1. Chapter 1

The day started out as it normally did, All eight of the group me at the S.P.R. office. Naru came out of his office to demand that they all go home. When he opened his mouth to speak someone came in the door.

She was a girl about Mai's age. She was tall and her long black hair was wet from the rain. Her charcoal eyes scanned the seven that were in the room. "Is Lin here" she asked quietly.

Naru stood in complete shock. Mai walked over to the second door in the hall and knocked before entering. "Lin, there's someone here to see you" she said timidly.

With a sigh he followed Mai out of the office. As soon as he looked at the girl in the doorway he turned and retreated back quickly. Naru was close behind to force him out. With a smirking narcissist behind him he said, "Hello Kestrel" not meeting her gaze.

Before she could answer he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his office saying, "we need to talk"

"Who is that" Yasu asked breaking the silence.

"That. Is Lin's sister" Naru said still in some shock.

Not long after the eruption of questions started, Naru locked himself in his office. He never gave them any answers.


	2. Chapter 2

The office doors opened to reveal an older man. He shook off his umbrella as Mai went to greet him.

"Hello, I'm from the Moshiyama Library. And well, I think I have a job for you." He said nervously.

"Please sit down" Mai said going to get her boss.

She came back with the always funeral ready Naru, who was not impressed.

After Naru had taken his seat the man explained, "Well, I believe the library I work for has a spirit in it. Books will randomly fly off the high shelves."

"Where is the library" Naru questioned.

"Oh, I know" Mai chimed.

"That's nice. Now go make some tea" Naru said as the man wrote down directions.


	3. Chapter 3

When the group of nine arrived things started to happen.

A book came flying off at them. Everyone ducked, everyone but Lin's sister, Kestrel. The book went right for her. She but a handout and stopped it an inch before her face. When everyone stood up and looked at her she gave the most innocent smile possible.

"Miss Matsuzaki, Takigawa, and John, I want you three to start performing your exorcisms. One in the fictions section, one in non-fiction, and one at the front desk." Naru ordered.

The three exorcists ran off to do as he said.

"Lin, Kestrel, and I will make sure they aren't hit by a book. Miss Hara try to find the spirit.

The three went to carry out their tasks.

"And Mai, you go have a nap. Yasu make sure she doesn't get hit." He said before leaving.

~~Lin and John~~

The two were at the front desk.

Lin was trying his hardest to stop the books. One slipped by and hit John in the head, dazing him for a second. In that moment the books came faster.

~~Kestrel and Ayako~~

The books were coming fast. Kestrel was blocking them with ease. She jumped around knocking books out of the air laughing while she did.

~~Naru and Monk~~

Naru leaned against the bookcase and let his powers do the work for him. He was fully aware of the consequences for doing so.

~~Yasu and Mai~~

~Mai's dream~

She could see the library and everyone in it. The spirit, a little girl with glasses, was in the middle throwing books.

Mai ran over to talk to her. The spirit started throwing books at her.

"Hey! Stop that" Mai said, and the spirit listened, "why are you throwing books"

"Because I never got to read them when I was alive, so I'm not letting anyone else read them either" the spirit cried.

"so why don't you read them now" Mai said, "come on" she took the spirits hand and led it to a section of the library, "my mom used to take me here a lot. These are the kids books if you want to read them."

The spirit nodded.

After that Mai woke up.

As soon as Mai woke up the books stopped flying and all fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was back at the office and asking Kestrel questions. She had no time in between to answer until Yasu asked, "do you have a boyfriend"

"No" she said cheerfully, "I'm dead"

Everyone went silent.

With that she evaporated into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Naru sat in his office remembering how she died.

~~~flashback~~~

Kestrel and Lin had been sent to protect Naru and Gene when they were younger.

Shortly after Shiki died Naru had been very angry and on one incident his powers got out of control. ((shiki is from my other fanfic _lost friend_))

They had been in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You sure seem happy now" Gene remarked.

"What do you mean" Naru said, no one noticed the knife starting to hover, not even Lin.

"Well after Shiki died you were more depressing than usual." Gene started.

Naru spun around and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

The knife that was hovering shot out at Gene. Kestrel, doing her job, stepped in front of him. It would have hit Gene's heart, but being her the same height it hit her instead.


End file.
